Beach Blanket Bogus
The cast mates are once again getting their breakfast. Trent discovers that Duncan unscrewed the tops of the salt and pepper shakers, causing the entire container of salt and pepper to fall on his eggs. Trent tosses the spices aside (where it lands on Heather) and Gwen helps him clean up some eggs and berates Duncan, after he makes fun of Trent. Meanwhile, Lindsay tries to offer Justin bacon while Beth offers him "Facon" (tofu bacon), but Justin says he's happy with both dishes. Beth is then shown in the confessional making friendship bracelets. Chris then comes in and announces that this weeks genre is a teen surfing movie (which no one except Harold are familiar with). The two teams will compete in two challenges followed by a possible tie breaker. The first challenge is a surfing contest, where the person who stays on the board the longest wins for their team. To make matters worse, the challenge features the return of fan favorites, the sharks. Most of the cast mates fail, but some manage to stay on longer, causing Chef and Chris to bring in heavy special effects to knock them off. Trent starts to scare the with his number nine obsession. Gwen and Justin both manage to stay on the longest, but they are knocked off when Chris fires birds at them. Finally, Duncan gets on the board and is able to simply knock the birds aside, causing Chris to throw equipment and even Lindsay at him. However, Duncan manages to dodge it all and wins the challenge for his team and Gwen hugs him (which greatly hurts Trent). The cast then returns to Total Drama Island to build sand castles for the second challenge. The Gaffers have a great lead due to the half hour early start they won from the surfboard challenge, while the Grips try hard to get a castle going. Meanwhile, Duncan and Gwen slip away and sabotage the bus so they can spend more time on the island (strangely missing the old cabins). Back on the beach, the Grips finally manage to start a castle, but Trent knocks it down while trying to put on a ninth flag. However Beth reminds everyone it's a Prop Building Sandcastle contest, and they use some of Lindsay's magazines to make a paper masche castle and win the challenge, because seagulls destroy the Gaffer's Taj MaHarold. Gwen soon starts to notice that Trent is naming things after her and even constantly using the number (which is actually the total number of letters in Gwen and Trent's names). Trent and Gwen then meet up in the woods, where Gwen runs in fear due to Trent's strange behavior about her. When Trent asks what's wrong, Owen says the girl likes to win. The final tie breaker starts and is a "Whatoosie-Twist-Mashed Potato-Dorky-Old School" dance off, Trent is chosen to go up against LeShawna (who claims she's been known back home as LeShaken it). LeShawna's performance was considered poor by the rest of her teammates (except Harold), while Trent was getting cheers. However he soon remembers Owen's words and purposely trips on a branch and started writhing on the ground, causing LeShawna and the Gaffers to win the challenge. While the Gaffers are celebrating, Chris asks the losers to return to the bus (until he finds it's broken due to Duncan and Gwen). So he says the Grips have to now watch the Gaffers celebrate, Gwen and Trent meet again later and make up. They are about to kiss, until Owen interrupts them and they throw branches at him. Later the Grips are on the beach shore, where Owen is disposing of the paper masche castle, by eating it. Then Justin tells Beth that he never got a friendship bracelet. She then gives him the one she is wearing and says it's a little sweaty, but he says it's nice. Then the two happily smile at each other. However Justin is then shown in the Confessional and says he will do anything to win, he then looks at the bracelet on his wrist and asks whether or not Beth wants an alliance. Chris watching from his control room then says he and Justin are both clever and manipulative and may be related, but then he says he wishes. Justin then tells Chris (from the confessional) that he really doesn't and Chris immediately cuts the transmission. Chris then says to tune in next time, then he gets up and asks who left the two way mic on. Category:Season 2 episodes